Electrical wiring harnesses within the interior compartment (cockpit) of a vehicle are often covered by trim components, often referred to as trimpieces, having a desired color, shape, and texture on the exterior surface to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance within the interior compartment. For example, wiring harness connecting lights, switches, and motors located above the vehicle headliner to the vehicle's electrical system are typically routed through the roof pillars. Trimpieces are attached to the roof pillars to hide the wiring harness from view of vehicle occupants. Another example is a trimpiece used to hide the wiring harness connection electrical devices in the rear view mirror to the vehicle's electrical system.
The wiring harnesses is first connected to the mating connectors in the vehicle and then the trimpiece is attached to the vehicle, thereby covering the wiring harness. This requires at least two separate labor steps by an assembly operator.
Vibration of the vehicle could cause the wiring harness to rattle against the trimpiece causing customer dissatisfaction and a reduction in wiring harness reliability, either of which could result in warranty repair claims for the vehicle manufacturer and suppliers. Additional countermeasures such as wire harness retaining clips and/or sound insulation on the inside surface of the trimpiece in order to avoid rattling may be required. Wiring and trim components that can avoid these assembly and rattle issues are desired.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.